


the painting of a sorrow

by coruscantguard (nadiavandyne), nadiavandyne



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hostage Situations, Threesome - F/M/M, drabble and three quarters, okay listen the story is like mildly angsty but my a/n is HILARIOUS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiavandyne/pseuds/coruscantguard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiavandyne/pseuds/nadiavandyne
Summary: Fox, Thire, Riyo, and one no good, very bad day.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/CC-4477 | Thire/Riyo Chuchi
Kudos: 17





	the painting of a sorrow

Riyo screams, and it's all Fox can do to stop Thire from running in her direction, pinning his arms behind his back as he thrashes in Fox's grip.

"Riyo!" Thire yells back, desperate and afraid and furious and Fox's heart is _breaking_ but he knows he can't let go, knows he has to trust in Captain Rex and General Skywalker to rescue his cyare. "Riyo!"

Fox wraps his legs around Thire's waist, pinning him further to the ground, right as Riyo screams again and Thire nearly breaks his goddamn jaw with his fighting. He's whispering meaningless platitudes into Thire's hair, but he doesn't know what _else_ he can do. This isn’t their mission, and they have _orders_ , and Force hells, he can’t lose Thire too. They’ll just make it worse if they go in, they’ll ruin the 501st’s sting and damn the civilian hostages that are being held, and--

"Thire!" Riyo's voice sounds as desperate as he feels, and Fox shuts his eyes, begs the Force to let her make it out of this alive.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Thire/Riyo is one of my favorite ships, and Fox/Thire is one of my favorite ships, so... BAM I've mashed them together into this please enjoy lol
> 
> -The dynamic of these three in a non-angsty scenario is pretty much uh:  
> Thire, dragging Fox kicking and screaming into a relationship: You will have LOVE and SUPPORT and CARE or SO HELP ME GOD  
> Fox, hissing like a feral cat: NOoOoOooOOOoOoOO absolutely fucking NOT  
> Riyo, in the background, eating space-popcorn as she watches the spectacle: munch munch crunch crunch  
> (...Can you tell that I'm very tired, lol.)
> 
> \- Come talk to me on Tumblr [@coruscantguard!](https://coruscantguard.tumblr.com/)


End file.
